


Campfire

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Coming In Pants, Confessions, First Time, Gay Male Character, M/M, Making Out, Premature Ejaculation, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: The boys get a little raunchy around the campfire and Damian gets a little furious.





	Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the discussion with jaegerbombastic where we were talking about campfire discussions and Damian's poor virgin ears. ;)  
> Beta: kate1zena

Damian meandered through the darkness of the trees surrounding their campsite, a little scowl on his face as he got far enough away from the main group to do his business. Some things never changed and his bladder working on some kind of clockwork was definitely one of them. He paused by a tree and shot a look back toward camp and the flickering fire he could see through the trees. He stepped neatly over a fallen branch, he turned his back on the tree and unzipped, his gaze darting around once more before he started to relieve himself. 

Nothing in the world was going to make him turn his back on this bunch to do anything. God only knew what they'd cook up to try to scare the shit out of him for no other reason than a cheap laugh. He finished up and tucked himself away before zipping and shuffling back toward camp.

A few minutes later, he sank down onto one of the logs they were using as seats and busied himself with using one of the wet wipes from the bag he'd left sitting beside the log to clean his hands. Not that he'd touched anything any more than necessary, but... still. He pitched the wipe into the fire and settled, clasping his hands between his knees and watching as Jason popped open the cooler in front of him, retrieving what had to be his third beer of the night and then passed out the rest to those who were legal to drink.

Dick opened his, the can making a sharp crack, the scent of beer drifting in Damian's direction. He made a little face and leaned forward, reaching for where he'd left his rare, indulgent can of sweet iced tea. Sitting back with it, he shook it and then opened it, taking a drink just as Tim burst out laughing from the other side of the fire. 

Quirking a brow, Damian lowered his can and gazed through the blaze toward him, doing his best to read his and Jason's lips. 

_– was so fucking hot, right?_

Damian's gaze flicked to Jason, watched him grin and offer up something to the effect of _still think about how tight she was with two of us stuffed up –_.

Alarm filled Damian to his very core as his body tried valiantly to react to the direction he assumed that particular conversation was going. Or rather, _had gone_. He shifted on the log and stared down at the ground instead of at them, chewing the inside of his cheek until he had himself back under control. It just wouldn't do to end up aroused in this group of idiots. No privacy, in the middle of a damn forest with no doors to hide behind and no way to relieve _that_. He gulped down a few swigs of his tea, dropping his hands back between his knees, can held loosely.

"Hey, Dickie!" Jason's voice carried louder than anyone else's, garnering the attention of more than just Dick and Damian bit back a wince, fearful just _what_ they'd be discussing now. "Remember that assignment what... like... four or five years ago? The one where you ended up in a strip club as a male stripper?"

Dick laughed beside him, held up his beer and toasted it to the air. "Ahh, that was a good night!" Damian glanced at him just soon enough to witness him giving an exaggerated wink. "Or maybe it was more than one night."

" _Damn_ , pretty birdie _stripped_?!" Roy's voice pitched in from behind them and Damian abruptly wanted to crawl into the fire and die. Instead, he visibly rolled his eyes and hunkered over a bit more, hoping to be invisible to them in that moment.

The log shifted as Roy settled on Dick's other side. "Well fuck me sideways. I know a lot of good ladies _and_ gentlemen who'd pay to see that. Bet you made fuckin' bank, yeah?"

Dick's laughter swelled again and Damian chanced another glance, seeing him grinning at Roy. "Hell yeah I did!"

Jason stood up, his beer sloshing a little as he struck a cheesy pose beside the fire and pitched his voice up a little. "Bet I could make a better stripper!" He flexed his arm and Dick pretended to faint, dipping backwards on the log enough that Damian had to fight back the urge to reach for him. He settled for glowering at Jason instead as he put his beer down and began to slowly unbutton his shirt. 

"Jason! Oh my God, stop!" Tim wheezed out in between cackles somewhere behind Jason. For once, Damian agreed with him. Jason definitely needed to _stop_ and not just because Damian's pants were feeling peculiarly tight. He swallowed, caved in on himself a bit more and tried to wait out their conversation.

"Bet you got a little tail on the side, hmm?" Jason's voice was almost sultry as he said it and if Damian didn't know better, he'd think he was coming onto Dick. Though one glance at Dick told him _he_ didn't take it that way at all.

"Fuck _no_. No one to be my pimp and a guy's gotta get his money somehow!"

Roy gave a fake groan and really _did_ flop dramatically off the log onto the ground behind him. Damian spared him a glance to ensure he was actually okay and then rolled his eyes and went back to looking at the fire.

"Alright, enough of Dick's stripper adventures... what about the rest of you?" Tim's voice piped up from behind Jason.

Jason gave a dramatic sigh and left his shirt hanging half-open as he snatched up his beer and moved back to settle on the log next to Tim. "Fine, no one wants to see me strip. Got it."

Tim swatted lightly at him, laughing. "No one wants to see you get _cocky_. We already have one Dick in the family, we don't need another. _Literally_."

Dick snorted, reaching a hand back to help Roy upright. "Crowning victory over here. Number one Dick. _Private_ Dick... get it? Because I'm a detective?" A groan went around the campfire though Damian had to fight down the desire to smile over the dumb joke. 

Once Dick had Roy upright again, he turned back toward the fire and grinned across it toward Tim and Jason. "Sooo...?"

"Fine... fine," Tim grumbled, though Damian had the impression it wasn't really anything making him grumpy. "Was talking to Jason about how we shared this girl once while we were undercover. Jay was supposed to be some rich kid and I was his best friend and somehow this girl ends up riding him in the back of a limo on the way home and – _heh_ – well... I may have been asked to the party."

Jason slung his arm around Tim's shoulders. "And he _may_ have accepted!"

"Christ." Roy's deeper voice drew Damian's attention and he studied him, watched the way the flames flickered off his body and all the things he could see that he knew he probably shouldn't be noticing, including that Roy was about as affected as he was. "Never done anything like that. Even in my bad days, the most I ever did was fuck two people in one day. Different ends of the day with a shower in between, I might add." Roy's hand drifted down toward his crotch, gave a little squeeze, and as far as Damian could tell, everyone ignored the indiscretion.

His own heart skipped a beat and he forced his gaze back to the neutrality of the ground between his shoes. 

"What about you?" 

When no one answered, Damian looked back up, finding everyone's gaze on him. Humiliation swept over him, leaving his skin burning and tingling in its wake. He swallowed thickly. Anguish curled in his gut over his entire lack of experience despite his nineteen years of life. He felt his defensiveness coming before he ever opened his mouth, knew he was helpless to it. "I have no need for such things. They are a waste of time."

"Spoken like a true virgin! Sex is like freaking Pringles. Once you pop, you can't stop!" Jason's snort followed the comment and Dick about died laughing beside Damian. Damian's shoulders tensed and his hands clenched. Inwardly, he wanted nothing more than to be left alone in his misery, for everyone to stop pointing out his inexperience and that he'd probably _remain_ inexperienced for most of his adult life as well. Outwardly, it came forth as anger. He stood, his can of tea crunching in his fist and then dropping to the dirt at his feet. 

"Shut the fuck up! All of you! Maybe some of us don't _want_ your disgusting sex!" 

With that he whirled around and stomped off toward his tent, regretting that he was sharing it with Roy for the evening, though immensely glad it wasn't any of the other three. It'd be a _long_ time since he'd been angry at Jason, longer still since he'd been angry at Dick, and he hated that he was, knew from the silence behind him that he'd caused a scene.

Ducking into the tent, he stopped only long enough to untie his boots and squirmed his way into his sleeping bag, zipping it up around him and shoving his face into his pillow, anger and humiliation still clinging to his skin, making him feel vaguely sick. 

It wasn't like he didn't know he was pathetic when it came to social interactions and he really didn't need to be reminded of it. Particularly not in front of a group of people who were supposed to be out here because they were all friends. He wrapped his arms around himself and lay there trying to calm down, willing his body to just stop all its confused reactions. He was nauseous yet horny, unbearably hot yet shivering on the inside. When he closed his eyes, he was horrified to find there were tears pooling in his eyes, felt one slip free and he gritted his teeth as hard as he could, trying to make it stop, to make it all just go away so he could sleep and forget about this for the rest of his damn life.

The tent flap lifted and Damian stubbornly kept his eyes closed, silently willing the person to go the fuck away. Instead, he heard rustling on Roy's side of the small tent and then the sound of the dual layer zippers being drawn shut, the outside world dulling out to a low whisper of indistinct voices. He heard the shuffle of Roy crawling into his bag and then a quiet sigh. 

"They didn't have to be like that. I know you don’t like people fighting your fights, but... I may not have been able to stop myself from telling them off for that one. It was uncalled for." More rustling around and then, quieter, "I lost mine early and I regret it so much. I made a lot of mistakes, in part because I had no idea what I was doing and partly because I was just a dumb fuck." A sigh. "I think waiting is better. And, hey, sometimes, some people truly don't want to have sex ever and that's cool too. It's a thing. A _valid_ thing."

Damian sighed, opening his eyes to stare up into the darkness of the tent. "I'm not asexual," he offered softly. "Just..." he swallowed, trying to think of how to phrase it and finally just spitting it out, "Look, I'm abrasive, I know that. I've worked on it a lot, but not enough, and I'll be lucky if anyone ever wants me. Much less anyone of my preferred sway. I just don't appreciate having it dragged out for everyone to see and laugh at."

"No one does. They should all be ashamed. I'm ashamed I didn't jump in sooner."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Damian closed his eyes again, the quivering inside him easing up a little. "I just... I hate it."

"Hate what part specifically?"

Damian screwed up his face. "Being a virgin. Knowing it'll be that way for a long time. That..." he swallowed, shaking his head a little and then turning on his side, staring across the dark tent where he knew Roy was, "that no one knows my truth."

"Then change it." It sounded so simple coming from Roy's lips. "Tell me your truth and then it's there, outside your mind."

He didn't waste a second, whispering into the darkness, "I've known since I was seven that I wasn't like the other boys around me. They all talked about girls. When I got to Gotham and went to school, I'd watch the boys do all these stupid things to get girl's attentions, but I never wanted it. It always made me angry and when I finally figured out why, it was like a brick to the damn face. I was _jealous_. _I_ wanted _their_ attention." Damian hesitated for a second and then murmured, "Being Bruce's son, I don't think I can ever publicly be me, but... it's nice to be me to someone."

Roy rustled around and then he was there, sitting beside him and motioning for him to sit up. Damian wrestled with his sleeping bag and sat up, draping his inner blanket over his shoulders for some form of comfort. Roy reached out and snagged his hand, squeezing his fingers. "I think it'll eventually be easier than you think to just be yourself. Right now, it seems like hell itself to be honest with the world, but let's just say I'm the test subject, right? Well, I accept you just how you are. Dickie would never dream of doing anything but accepting you and hell, Jason and Tim are basically _together_ , so I don't think they have any room to talk, you know?"

Damian stared down at the faint outline of their hands, at the way their fingers were hooked, and he breathed in a steadying breath, allowing himself to relax. 

"... Are you?" he finally asked, his voice barely finding air.

Roy squeezed his hand. "Gay, no. A little tiny bit bi-curious, yes. I've never done a single thing with a dude, but I can't say I'm turned off listening to stories about other's gay experiences or even, like, thinking about Dick stripping. I don't actively seek it or anything but I enjoy hearing about it and if given the right opportunity... yeah, I think I'd try it and see how I really felt about it."

Damian hesitated and then rolled up onto his knees, resting one hand on Roy's thigh and leaned in close.

"Want to find out how you feel about it? At least... about... kissing a guy?" he barely managed to breathe out.

Roy responded by sliding his hand up into his hair and Damian let out a breathy sigh, leaning into the touch, his eyelids hooding instantly. He knew this, knew it intimately. He'd been experiencing touch starvation since childhood. His body relaxed and he all but melted into Roy's offered embrace, letting out a tiny whimper when their lips met, tentative and exploring. He felt clumsy as he tried to deepen the kiss, opened his mouth and wasn't entirely sure what to do with it as his arousal surged out of control, leaving him shaky and clutching at Roy harder than he intended. 

Roy's tongue delved into his mouth and Damian slid his own out to meet it, flicking along it and then moaning into the kiss as they began to slide their tongues along one another. His cock absolutely throbbed and he was half-afraid he was going to cum in his pants from this. His hands grasped at Roy's shoulders, held on tight, and then the hand in his hair was tugging lightly and he pulled back from the kiss with a little cry, his cock giving a single squirt into his pants and he felt panic spike along his nerves as he tried to pull away, hissing out, "Oh _fuck_ , no... no no..." his hands going to his thighs and squeezing harshly at his flesh.

Roy's hands carefully tugged his hands away, brought him back to him and then his voice was whispering against his ear, "Calm down... it's okay. No one here is judging you. Trust me, pretty much every guy ends up popping off in his pants the first time he makes out with someone, okay? God knows I did. First several times, in fact." His hands settled on Damian's hips, held him there as he nuzzled in against his neck. "Did you completely?"

Damian shook his head a little, managing a quiet, "No."

Instantly Roy's mouth was on his neck, licking and lightly sucking and Damian had to bring one hand up to stuff it against his mouth to keep from keening at how good it felt. He trembled in Roy's arms, putty against him as Roy brought him closer, allowed him to straddle him and to feel how his cock was definitely still tenting his jeans, and _God_ , Damian had never felt like this. He'd never felt so complete, so much like he belonged somewhere in his entire life. Roy's tongue laved up over his Adam's apple and Damian gave a little whimper as Roy starting to suck on it, and Damian grew more and more excited, his prick straining, his entire body throbbing with how good it was, and then he was moving without thinking, yanking Roy's head back and crashing their lips together again, kissing him desperately as he excitedly rocked in his lap, urgency filling him until he stiffened, let out the quietest little grunt, and bliss was flooding through him, cum squirting out into his briefs, warm around his cock.

Roy bit lightly at his lip and then at his jaw and then breathlessly whispered against his ear, "You came for me. God _damn_ , you came on my lap and fuck it's so amazing. I'm so turned on."

Damian took in a shaky breath, working to calm himself down, though he still felt entirely cross-eyed from how powerful it had been. Still, he clutched at Roy, unwilling to let him go. He slowly shifted his hips back though, hesitating and then drifting one hand down to Roy's stomach, fingertips brushing their way down.

Roy lightly caught his wrist, brought it back up and kissed the inside of it gently, reverently. He hummed against it. 

"I want to –"

"Shh... I know. I want to get off, too, trust me. But maybe I want to make sure I'm only taking a fraction of your first times, okay?" His hands came to rest on Damian's back, cradling him, and then Damian was on his back on his sleeping bag and Roy was looming over him. He heard his zipper and then he was leaning down. "Kiss me."

Damian surged up, claiming Roy's mouth with a quiet whine, kissing him with an eagerness he didn't now he had. He felt it when Roy started to masturbate, his arm moving quickly, the sound of his hand on material obvious in the tent, and Damian longed to press up against him, to feel it, but he kept himself from it, instead feeling everything else about the moment. He felt the urgency of Roy's kiss, the tenseness in his shoulders and back, the flex of his muscles as he jerked off so quickly that Damian _knew_ he was truly desperate to cum. 

And then Roy was tensing over him, groaning lowly into his mouth, and one hand was shoving Damian's shirt up and then warm spurts of cum were raining down on him as Roy worked over him, entire body jerking with each spasm until he was empty and Damian's skin was slicked with his orgasm. 

Roy sat back, his hand cradling Damian's cheek, and Damian could virtually hear the smile he knew had to be on Roy's face. "Yeah... so I'm _definitely_ into guys." 

Damian huffed out a little surprised laugh, felt himself blushing though he didn't feel the need to push Roy away in the face of what they'd just done. He bit his lower lip and then just let himself smile up at the faint outline Roy presented. 

"Yeah, I think we may have established that."

There was a faint rustle outside the tent and Damian's breath stuck in his throat as someone started to work open the outer zipper of the tent. Roy separated from and Damian heard him sliding into his sleeping bag. For his part, Damian yanked his shirt down and pulled his blanket over his body, trying desperately to fight down the heat in his cheeks as the inner zipper was worked open and another form entered the tent, kneeling between them for a moment, and then Dick's voice, barely a whisper, "Damian? Are you awake?"

Damian sighed, feigned at being put out. "What do you want, Grayson?"

He could practically hear the whine Dick was fighting back in his words. "Dami... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. I wasn't... God, I wasn't even laughing at you. I was laughing because that was a class-A lame-ass joke and... just... _fuck_ , I didn't even think about how it would come across to you and – "

"Grayson." Damian waited a second until he audibly heard Dick swallow, silence prevailing over them before he continued. "Apology accepted. I would like to sleep now please."

"I... you're mad still and I completely understand. Just... tell me what to do to make it up to you. Anything and I'll do it."

Damian sighed. "Deal with the others, keep them out of my tent, and step in next time if someone decides to be a prick. And... let me sleep."

"I will. I... I'll go now. I'm sorry, again, Damian, truly." With that Dick shuffled back out, zipping the tent back up as he left.

For a minute Damian lay there and then slowly sat up and started working at getting himself cleaned up, wishing he'd had the foresight to bring his little bag with the wipes in from outside. Something landed on the sleeping bag next to his leg, accompanied by Roy's soft, "Here," and he felt around for it, smiling when his hand closed around the small package of wipes. He opened it and took two out, sorting out his shirt and abdomen and then the inside of his shorts and his own skin. The soft fabric of the wipe glided over his cock, wiping away his indiscretion and he shivered a little, glancing toward Roy's side of the room and feeling a pleasant little thrill run through him. 

Letting go of himself before he got involved again, he tossed the wipes toward the corner of the tent and closed up his package, squirming around until he was in his sleeping bag, his blanket tucked back in around him. Biting his lip, he finally whispered, "Roy?"

"Hmm?"

"Where do we stand on this? Like... would you ever... with me... again?"

There was a quiet chuckle and then Roy's gorgeously dipped voice. "You bet your sweet ass. Just hit me up and I'm game."

Closing his eyes, Damian found himself smiling, snuggling into his sleeping bag. He made a little humming sound. "Good."

Maybe it hadn't been so bad to be the butt-end of Jason's joke tonight after all. _Just this once_ Todd would get away with it. Once and never again.


End file.
